Dark Hour Butler
by galiophy
Summary: sometimes Ed wished that Roy never call his name..


Title: dark hour lover

Category: romance

Rating: T

a/n: like my many other fanfic, this one inspired form a song, or particular lyric. "Waktu hujan sore-sore, kilat menyambar pohon kenari. Tuan dansa dengan nona, jangan sebut nama beta." –when it was raining in the afternoon, lightling struck canary tree. Mr and Mrs dancing together, don't spell my name–

I forgot the title of the song. There's plenty of roy/ed that begging to be written but I don't have the heart since most of it Ed suffer a lot.

Warning: roy/ed, roy/oc; bad grammar.

Summary: For the first time, Edward wished that Roy never call his name.

…

..

.

"_I'm sorry, Edward. Had I realized it sooner it.. at least I could do something about it. I'm sorry but I really love you…"_

It was raining.

With rolling thunder scattering the sky and howling wind knocking at almost everything, it almost like late summer storm. People would most likely tucked under the blanket just staring aimlessly or daydreaming. The other would find some solace in it by sit near the hearth with a glass of beverage or wine in hand.

Still, it didn't cease the movement of the pair dancing in the main hall. Their feet moved in time with the sound coming out from gramophone where the singer singing about place filled with sunlight and gentle wind. Ironic, but pitter patter of the rain in the glass window somewhat softening the mood between the pair that afternoon.

"_I like it when you smile..," the raven haired man chuckled, his voice rumbling in the chest beneath him. "Strange, but I like it even when you just staring at nowhere. I want to know everything that make what you are today," this time the man smiled softly before kissing his eyelid._

Edward winced when particular thunder struck canary tree with loud 'kaboom'. Or from when the dancing pair become extremely close to each other. He couldn't decide which. Still, the result is same. He wished, really wished to never watch their intimacy even as little as holding hand.

It was bad enough that he has foul mood to begin with without rain worsening it. He never like rain for its effect on his body where his joint would feel painful. But he has particular hatred toward this afternoon rain. Because for some known reason to him, his heart ached. More so that he found it hard not to run away from his duty.

"_It is really nice to have you around, Edward. You should accompanying me more often," the order came like a request but it doesn't matter because he liked the companion too._

"_Sure," he answered with slight smile._

His gold eyes following the pair that moving in the platform gracefully. The Master will guide the steps while the Mistress will matched his sway in time.

They were perfect for everyone's eyes. they were perfect for his eyes, and that fact makes his heart ache more.

_That night, they moved in time. Skin on skin and he knew what the other tasted right now. For the time, it's satisfying. If only everything just about lust, surely it's easier not to get attached, right?_

Master and his Mistress like a day and night. While his Master all about dark, from his soft hair, his coal eyes, his attire that clung into his body nicely…though Edward know that Roy -or Master Mustang now- just as charming without it, the Mistress was his opposite. She with her own frailness, has silvery hair, eyes round and soft pink like a bunny. While Master Mustang has pale complexion, the Mistress…

The Mistress's skin so translucent that you could see her veins. Her lips just perfect pink and looked supple. So pretty yet frail that sometimes Edward still believe that she came out of painting. Or that she has fairy blood in her.

_It was wonderful when they were together and really painful when not. Why did it felt so painful? Did too much eating sweet syrup will make it tasted bitter? The burning kisses and desires are hidden in back, at front the white lies have it all covered._

Though he hates her, Edward couldn't find in himself to completely hate her. She just loveable and pure… Besides, doesn't he the one at fault? He was cheating with her husband behind her back after all.

All the more reason not to hate her.

Though he wanted so badly to just steal Roy away and hide him where nobody could put their hungry eyes on his lover.

His secret lover..

Lover that would never belong only to him, lover that he shared with other..

_Black, he liked it when Roy looked straight into his eyes. Eyes the color of midnight that glinting even when they were in the dark, hidden under the shadow of late hour. To love and be loved by that eyes till they lose all the morals and common sense. If only they could melt and disappear with the darkness.._

It's still raining, but the dance will soon come to the end as the dinner time approaching. Usually, after dinner Master and Mistress will spend some quality time somewhere near hearth. And before long they will return to their chamber.

The pair on the dance floor was chuckling over something funny. Mistress leaned closer to stifle her laugh while Master has that smile plastered on his handsome face. Smile that less than twenty four hours ago was directed at him.

_Sometimes Edward wondering if Roy's smile would be gentler if Mistress bearing his child. He often heard how many man would dote their wives even more when they expecting the baby. -Master- Roy is a gentle and kind hearted person by default so why would he hate her even though he didn't love her? He will still carry on with manly duties._

Edward will never be at the top of his priority, that much he was certain. He himself won't suggesting otherwise.

For the first time, Edward wished that Roy never call his name.

...

..

.


End file.
